pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Meta
Test ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:34, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I don't think vetted would be a good idea, maybe after 2 weeks, a note saying it hasn't been voted on, and say if this build is voted on while this tag is here, please remove the tag. Or something along those lines. Also I like the colour FrostytheAdmin 17:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) "If you rate this build, and our the 5th vote, please remove this tag." Shouldn't it be "are the 5th voter" or something? --'-Chaos-' 17:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Better approach imo, don't know that it will fix anything. Misery Says Moo 17:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Well it's just a mock up, so there's probably some grammar mistakes (then again, if I made it, i'm surprised it's not loaded with them). Frosty, the problem with your template is, that builds in testing shouldn't need any changes at all. The point of testing is that all the major changes should be done, and only little things such as grammar and spelling should be changed during testing, not changes to the build(s). Currently we can have builds that have been in untested for months at a time. This would enable some of the more active users to see which builds need vetting quickly, and hopefully push some of them into tested. (the image can be changed btw, i just stole it for the time being =p). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:45, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yea I actually had the idea you did at school, can I make a suggestion though, can I change the template quickly and if you agree with the change leave it (or edit it) if you don't agree simply revert. And in advance, an extended period of time means 3 weeks or more. FrostytheAdmin 17:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::well like i said, i had brought this up on the CP before, and the few people who commented on it thought that a minimum of 3 weeks would be needed. The time was one of the reasons i wanted discussion. As long as it's noted on the template or something, i'm happy with extended period being 3 weeks or more =p. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:52, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Could you split each box in half, for PvP and PvE?--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 18:16, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll have a look into it later, but i'm inclined not to as there's enough DPL on this one page already (what your asking would essentially mean doubling the DPL) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've got a mock-up of just the assassin box, and it's got a ton of code in it: :::::: ::::::There really needs to be a way to use Categories instead of DPLs. ··· Danny Does 18:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm considering making the results cached, that would reduce server load (and hopefully reduce loadtime). I'm also thinking if i should make each table on a seperate page, and then just use templates on one page (to make everything cleaner). Thoughts? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:36, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't DPLs automatically cached on Wikia's servers? Thus the need to make null edits to PvXwiki:Unvetted pages? ··· Danny Does 20:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::no, DPL is always dynamic by default and you have to enable caching (with "allowcachedresults=true" (that's like the second point wikia make (the first being is it necessary)). I believe the case with unvetted pages may be due to your browsers cache instead of the servers (though it's possiable a small amount of caching my occur, idk =p) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 21:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Right now, as far as I can tell, you have to re-save a page to allow it to display anything included with . I know I have to update my user page any time I update a sub page. It's the same reason Frosty couldn't figure out what happened to the build pages when scalable skill bar got hijacked - mini skill bar, on its page, still looked unedited. ··· Danny Does 21:36, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::like I said, I'm not entirely sure what happens, I just know that DPL is currently cached =p ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 21:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::so, in other words, we need to figure out how to manipulate categories. ;o ··· Danny Does 22:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::short of finding some extension the only way of manipulating categories is by adding removing categories from apges, and making sub/parent categories. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 22:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::right, I'm wanting to make this mainspace (probably in the PvX namespace), so I can implement a PvP/PvE split (basically what Danny Showed above), but I need to be able to make separate pages for each profession, which I don't want lurking around my user space =p. Any objections? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:21, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'm pretty sure you can safely assume that there aren't. ;o ··· Danny Does 04:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Beautiful. --'-Chaos-' 08:49, 30 June 2009 (UTC)